High School DxD
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Mi vida era normal y tranquila... hasta que por un accidente (mas bien la muerte se equivocó y la palme ante de tiempo) y morí. Ahora e renacido en otro mundo y me llamo ¡¿Hyoudo Ichigo! ¡Pero que demonios! Y no solo eso... ¡¿Porque son chicos todos los del club de ocultismo!
1. Chapter 1

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE AKI OS DEJO UN NUEVO FIC**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **(...) PENSAMIENTO**

 **''...'' HABLA D DRAIG**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta es la historia de una chica normal con una vida aburrida. Ella era de estatura medio un 1,64 cm de alto de tez morena y pelo castaño clarito acompañado de unos ojos castaños color chocolate. Su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad que eran 15 años. Su nombre era Mai Di Angelo y era mitad española y mitad italiana. Su padre Ricardo Di Angelo y su madre Azucena Martínez, eran jefes de un importante buffet de abogados.

Mai tenía pocos amigos, más bien ningún amigo. Era muy tímida y le costaba socializar con los demás.

Además de que era poco femenina; por ejemplo el uniforme que llevaba al instituto era el masculino, nunca llevaba faldas o cosas muy de chicas. Siempre llevaba pantalones ya sean largos o cortos. También nadie se le acercaba a ella porque era una otaku aunque eso a ella no le importaba.

Era lunes, ya había acabado por hoy la escuela y se dirigía a casa pensando que haría hoy.

_ (Haber, no tengo deberes que hacer y el próximo examen es dentro de dos meses. Así que me pondré a ver el anime de Rozen Maiden y leer el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y de High School DxD y leer algún que otro fic)

Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta de que cruzaba una carretera pero que por suerte estaba en verde, pero un conductor que iba muy rápido no pudo frenar e iba directo hacia Mai.

Cuando Mai quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo último que vio fue la luz del auto dirigirse hacia ella.

Dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. Entonces al intentar moverse recordó el auto y con él el accidente.

_ (¿Estoy muerta) _ pensaba mientras intentaba moverse o, por lo menos abrir los ojos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo el dolor iba menguando y empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente se fijo de que no había nada ha su alrededor salvo una puerta de color blanco.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a ella, cogió aire y la abrió. Allí en medio había un despacho con muchos documentos y en medio de todo había un hombre de unos veinte años tez blanca y pelo negro al igual que sus ojos.

El hombre alzó la vista y vio a Mai mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ ¿Quién eres tu?_ preguntó el hombre poniéndose de dirigiéndose a un cajón.

_Mai_ contestó nerviosa.

_Mai ¿qué?_ preguntó de nuevo mientras miraba en un fichero.

_Mai Di Angelo_ respondió.

_Mai, Mai ¡Ah! Aquí estas. Pero que…_ empezó ha decir_ Mai, ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar aquí?

_Bueno, recuerdo que iba dirigiéndome a casa cuando un conductor se saltó el semáforo y creo que me atropelló. ¿Acaso estoy muerta?_ preguntó finalmente asustada.

_Bueno pues si, estas muerta. Pero no deberías, aquí dice que tendrías que morir dentro de setenta años de un ataque al corazón_ explicó leyendo el informe.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_Cierto no me he presentado. Me llamo Muerte, Erte para los amigos_ contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

En eso Mai se empezó a poner pálida ¿muerte? ``Esa muerte ´´ pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los ojos como platos.

En eso su mente hizo click.

_Alto el carro. Tu acabas de decir que tendría que morir dentro de…

_Setenta_ dijo Erte.

_Eso setenta años. Entonce ¿qué coño hago aquí?_ exclamo enfadada.

_OH, pues eso es fácil. Por un error tu estas muerta en vez de otra persona. Por eso estas aquí_ explico manteniendo la sonrisa torcida en la cara.

_Un error… ¡UN ERROR! ¡A ti te parece que hacer ha gente por error sea divertido! ¡Quiero volver!_ gritó desesperada.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo_ dijo serio.

_Como que no, eres La Muerte ¿no? Si puedes quitar la vida puedes devolverla_ dijo ya al borde de un colapso nervioso.

_En teoría si, pero por desgracia cuando el auto te atropelló la mayor parte de tu cuerpo quedó destrozado y en esas condiciones no puedo devolver el alma. Lo siento_ dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Mai intentando reconfortarla.

_No es justo, ¡NI SIQUIERA DI MI PRIMER BESO! ¡Ni acabe de ver anime, ni leer mangas!_ se volteó hacia Erte con una mirada furibunda_ ¡Vas ha hacer que vuelva a la vida si o si! ¡Ha sido tu culpa que este así, así que si no quieres que me convierta en tu peor enemiga más te vale devolverme a la vida!

_Ya te dije que no puedo, aunque…

_ ¿Aunque?

_Aunque podrías ir a otra dimensión. Nacer en otro mundo y cuando tu cumplas quince años recordaras esta visa_ finalizó Este

_Ya veo y ¿qué dimensión, mundo o lo que sea sería?

_Pues la que tú quieras también podrías ir a un mundo anime_ objetó.

_ ¡EH! Seria eso posible_ preguntó ilusionada

_Si solo tendría que hablar con Vida y Tino_ contestó simplemente

_ ¿Quién es Tino?_ pregunto Mai

_Tino Mai es la abreviatura de Destino Mai_ explicó Erte.

_Ya veo, pues vamos donde ellos aunque… ¿Cómo se llega allí?_ pregunto finalmente.

_Pues hay que pasar por la puerta por la que viniste antes pensando que quieres ir donde ellos_ explicó.

_OK_ se dirigieron hacia la puerta_ "quiero hablar con Vida y Destino"_ pensó.

La puerta cambió de tamaño, ahora era más grande y de color azul clarito.

Abrió la puerta y allí en medio había dos personas tomando té y hablando.

La mujer tenía el pelo de un color plateado, tez blanca y ojos de un color tipo oro líquido. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda que se ataba al cuello.

El hombre era robusto, tez morena y ojos y pelo de color castaño oscuro. Llevaba un manto brillante de color azul oscuro.

Ambos se giraron y miraron a Erte y luego a Mai empezando a fruncir el ceño.

_Erte ¿Qué as echo esta vez?_ pregunto la mujer mirándolo mal.

_Yo nada, solo ha sido un error. Y necesito de vuestra ayuda Tino, Vida_ explicó mirándolos.

_ ¿Y esta?_ preguntó Tino señalando a Mai

_Oiga, ¿No le han dicho nuca que es de muy mala educación señalar a la gente? Y no soy esta soy Mai_ dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Erte reía.

_Bueno Tino ella es el problema o error. Al parecer no tenía que haber muerto y no la puedo devolverla a la vida, ya que su cuerpo en el accidente donde murió, quedó la mayoría destrozado_ informó mirando a Mai y luego a los otros dos.

_Déjame adivinar, vas ha mandar su alma a otro mundo para que renazca ¿no?_ preguntó Vida mirando a Erte de soslayo.

_Exacto y necesito vuestra ayuda para eso_ dijo sonriendo.

_No se…_ comenzó Tino.

_Oiga que el sea un patán…

_ ¡Ey!_ exclamo Erte ofendido.

_No significa que yo no tenga derecho a vivir, ni siquiera me he enamorado, ni dado mi primer beso. Quiero vivir, tener una familia, una vida con amigos es que es tanto pedir. No es justo…_ acabo de decir empezando a llorar cayendo de rodillas tapando con las manos la cara_ No vale…

_Mai…_ dijo Erte mirándola_ Tino, Vida se que es mucho pedir pero ella no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, ni un pecado. Además de que esto en parte es mi culpa, por favor ella merece vivir.

Tino y Vida se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Vida se acercó a Mai agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de esta y haciendo que ella la mirase su rostro. Vida vio el rostro de Mai llenos de lágrimas y miedo en sus ojos haciendo que la mirada de Vida se enterneciese.

_ ¿Estas segura? ¿Es tu decisión final?_ preguntó Vida mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Si, quiero vivir_ dijo ella mirándola con decisión y determinación.

_Bueno y has pensado ha que mundo querrías ir_ preguntó Tino mirándola.

_Pues... la verdad es que he pensado y he decidido ir a un mundo anime_ dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas.

_ De acuerdo. Y ya que por culpa de este patán estas aquí te daremos un poder especial. Pero primero que mundo anime eliges_ preguntó Vida.

_Yo… elijo… ir al mundo de… High School DXD_ dijo finalmente_ "Espero haber elegido bien".

_De acuerdo, como en ese mundo son sobre demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y humanos te daremos una vida 'divertida' _ explicó Erte.

_Y ¿cuál sería?_ preguntó Mai interesada.

_Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo_ dijo Tino con una sonrisa enigmática.

_V-vale (Espero no haberme metido en un lío)_ pensaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

_Bien, acompáñanos_ dijo Vida levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que había cambiado el color a un verde clarito y el tamaño un poco más pequeño que el de antes.

Cuando la abrieron la puerta había un gran salón, pero no había nada más que un círculo y un pentágono dibujado dentro del círculo en medio de la sala colocados.

_Ponte en medio del pentágono y relájate. Eso sí, recuerda que cuando cumplas los quince años recordaras esta vida_ explicó Tino mirándola fijamente.

_Lo sé, Erte me lo explicó_ dijo Mai poniéndose en el interior del pentágono.

_Bien, buena suerte Mai y espero no verte hasta dentro de muchos años_ dijo Erte con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Lo mismo te digo y gracias_ le respondió también sonriendo.

De repente el pentágono empezó a brillar de un plateado intenso mientras que el círculo de un dorado más suave.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Mai mientras que se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia hasta que de un haz de luz Mai desapareció.

.

.

(En otro mundo. En ese mismo instante. Japón)

.

.

.

_Buaaaa, Buaaaa_ se oía dentro del ala de maternidad de un hospital, en eso sale una enfermera de una sala.

_Señor ya puede entrar_ le dijo a un hombre de tez morena y ojos castaños 'aunque llevaba unas gafas que ocultaba sus ojos' y pelo negro. Su nombre era Ryuuji Hyoudou.

_S-si_ contestó nervioso.

Al entras a la sala vio a su esposa; una mujer de tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos también castaños su nombre era Yuki Hyoudou antes Minamizawa. Tenía aspecto cansado pero feliz mientras entre sus brazos sostenía a un bebe. Tragando saliva se acerco despacio para no arruinar esa tierna escena, perfecta para el.

_Es…_ empezó a decir.

_Preciosa_ completó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Espera ¿es un niña?_ preguntó mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos la niña era de tez morena y un poco de pelusilla castaña en la cabeza.

_Si, nuestra niña_ dijo sonriendo.

_Niña_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

_Y este cariño, es tu papa. La verdad es que me apiado de ti no va ha dejar que ningún niño se acerque a ti mi tesoro_ le dijo divertida a la bebe mientras ella empezaba ha abrir los ojos mostrando unos ojos castaños como los de su padre que estaba comenzando ha recobrar el sentido.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó desorientado.

_Pues que te has desmayado nada más saber que nuestra bebe era una niña_ respondió divertida.

_Lo siento y ¿cómo la llamamos?_ preguntó mirando a su hija con adoración mientras ella se metía el dedo en la boca y se volvía a dormir.

_Ichigo_ respondió ella.

_Me gusta, bienvenida a la familia Ichigo Hyoudo_ respondió abrazando con cuidado a su esposa e hija.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

 **ICHIGO/MAI: ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AHORA SOY UNA VERSIÓN FEMENINA DE ISSEI?!**

 **HIKARI: EXACTO Y SI QUIERES CULPAR A ALGUIEN QUE SEAN A ESOS TRES -señala a Erte, Tino y Vida-**

 **LOS TRES: NO NOS METAS EN TUS LÍOS -salen corriendo mientras les persigue Mai/Ichigo con un machete-**

 **HIKARI: NOS VEMOS CADA REVIEW ES UNA AYUDA PARA QUE ESOS TRES NO SEAN ASESINADOS POR NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIKARI: HOLA GENTE HEMOS VUELTO SANOS Y SALVOS JEJE**

 **ERTE: -todo vendado- DILO POR TI NOSOTROS TRES CASI MORIMOS POR CULPA DE ESA LOCA -en una camilla y en una silla de ruedas Tina y Vida asienten-**

 **HIKARI:NO ES MI CULPA EL PUBLICO PIDIÓ QUE OS MATARÁ SUFICIENTE E ECHO CON QUE OS DEJARA VIVOS**

 **ICHICO: GRACIAS Tumamaentanga POR DEJARME INTENTAR ACABAR CON ELLOS POR DESGRACIAS A HIKARI-SAMA NO LE PARECIÓ JUSTO Y AL FINAL NO ME DEJÓ ACABAR CON ELLOS -hace un puchero- TAMBIEN GRACIAS A H.K POR SU COMENTARIOS**

 **ERTE, VIDA Y DESTINO: NO HAGAS PUCHEROS QUE AQUÍ LOS ÚNICOS QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE QUEJARNOS SOMOS NOSOTROS**

 **HIKARI: BUENO MIENTRAS ELLOS DISCUTEN AQUI OS DEJO LA HISTORIA.**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **(...) PENSAMIENTO**

 **''...'' HABLA D DRAIG O SER SOBRE NATURAL**

 **'...' COMENTARIO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: AY NO TU NO**

.

.

.

(15 años después. Ichigo/POV)

.

.

Mi vida desde que tengo memoria ha sido normal y corriente. Tengo unos amorosos padres, unas buenas amigas 'aunque algo pervertidas la verdad', me gusta el yaoi, mis notas son normales. De que me puedo quejar a si… ¡DE QUE PORQUE NARICES TENÍA QUE SER ESTA FAMILIA!

Quizás no entendáis vosotros dejadme explicar...

Mi nombre es Ichigo Hyoudou (si, lo sé tengo nombre de fruta aunque gracias a las clases de defensa que practiqué cuando era niña nadie se mete conmigo) soy hija única y nací el 26 de junio.

Aunque no lo creáis antes de nacer ya viví.

Todo esto lo 'recordé' al cumplir mis 15 años, que ya que hablamos de eso me dejó un gran trauma.

.

Veréis yo renací en este mundo.

Mi verdadero o antiguo nombre era Mai Di Angelo.

Tenía una vida tranquila pero gracias a un error de un patán 'léase la Muerte' morí antes de tiempo y como no podía volver a la vida en ese mundo él junto a Destino y Vida decidieron darme una oportunidad en otro mundo. Y yo ilusa elegí este, un mundo anime.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que sería la protagonista de este anime.

Al principio pensé que tendría un hermano ya sea mayor o menor y ese sería Issei pero no.

Mis padres no tuvieron más hijos así que solo me queda pensar que o tendré un harem Yuri 'lo cual ni de coña pienso formar parte' o aquí todos son del género contrario.

Y la verdad creo que es la segunda ya que dos de mis amigas son el 'dúo pervertido de Kuoh' si dúo no trío. No se como me las arregle para que no me metieran con ellas en ese grupo.

Lo que significa que conoceré a la versión masculina de Yuuma por estas fechas y en nuestra primera cita será asesinada por él… ¡NI DE COÑA! ¡PREFIERO SEGUIR VIVA, VIRGEN Y SOLTERA A MORIR DE NUEVO! ¡ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ERTE!

.

.

.

.

En fin, me levanté y me alisté colocándome las vendas del pecho para aparentar menos; por que da igual que renaciera mi cuerpo es el mismo y luego me puse el uniforme 'que es una talla más grande para que no se me note mucho el cuerpo. Me até mi pelo castaño, largo hasta por debajo de la cadera, en una coleta baja para ir al instituto mientras suspiraba derrotada e intentar dejar de compadecerme.

Cuando iba caminando me tope con mis amigas y más conocidas como 'el dúo pervertido de Kuoh' Rey Matsuda y Hime Motohama.

_Hola chicas ¿habéis visto el nuevo OVA de boku no pico? Me traumatizó y eso que me gusta el yaoi pero eso_ me estremecía al recordarlo.

_Cierto pero fue tan bonito_ babeó Rey mientras se iba a su mundo de fantasía y perversión.

Hime y yo nos miramos y suspiramos mientras guiábamos a Rey por el camino ya que tardaría un buen rato en salir de su mundo. Fue en ese momento cuando vi a un chico de pelo rubio casi parecía oro y unos ojos azules como el mar que miraron mis ojos por un instante. Era Yuuto Kiba pero eso era imposible ya que en este mundo sería una chica ¿no? ¡¿NO?!

_ ¿Qué miras Ichie-chan? _me preguntó Hime para ver que estaba mirando a Kiba_ Ese es Yuuto Kiba ¿no? Uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto. En verdad me encantaría entrar en el club de ocultismo para estar con él y los demás 'reyes'_ suspiró sonrojada mientras se la caía un poco de baba.

Reyes así es como llaman a los Onii-samas de la academia Kuoh.

Aunque nunca los haya visto se quienes son o al menos a sus contrapartes femeninas.

Pero el que Yuuto sea un chico aquí cuando tenía que ser una chica me hace pensar que quizás en verdad tenga un harem Yuri.

_ (Por favor Kami-sama no permitas eso) _ imploré mientras lloraba mentalmente.

Después de muchas horas de infierno pudimos salir de ese infierno. Me despedí de mis amigas y mientras iba de camino a casa vi a un chico en frente mío. Era pelinegro, alto de tez blanca y ojos color entre morado y violeta muy hermosos. Me suena de algo este chico y no me acuerdo.

_Disculpa ¿eres Hyoudou Ichigo? –preguntó tímido con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Que mono.

_Si, soy yo ¿se te ofrece algo?_ le sonreí tenuemente mientras por dentro algo me decía que me fuera de allí echando leches.

_Si, mi nombre es Amano Yuu y yo quería decirte que… ¡Me gustas por favor sal conmigo! _se inclinó mientras decía lo último mientras yo por dentro quería llorar.

Justo lo que quería evitar.

_Yo… no se que decir_ murmuré mientras por dentro gritaba y lloraba como loca.

_ ¡Dame una oportunidad por favor!_ rogó mientras con sus mejillas rojas cogía mis manos.

_ (Quizás esto no pueda evitarlo, quizás hay cosas que aunque intente evitarlas no pueda) De acuerdo Yuu saldré contigo_ sonreí con un pequeño sonrojo por que aunque sea un ángel caído el maldito estaba para comérselo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: QUE LES HA PARECIDO.**

 **YUU: A ICHIGO LE PAREZCO COMESTIBLE *-***

 **ICHIGO: NO QUIERO MORIR TTwTT**

 **HILARI: BUENO POR CADA COMENTARIO UNA REHABILITACIÓN PARA ELLOS TRES -señala a Erte, Tino y Vida- Y AYUDA PSICOLÓGICA PARA ÉL -señala a Yuu-**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIKARI: HEMOS VUELTO GRACIAS A Tumamaentanga-SAMA POR EL COMENTARIO -hace una reverencia-**

 **ICHICO: NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA -se sonroja- SOLO DIGO LO OBVIO NADA MÁS -hace un puchero- Y ADEMÁS YUU ESTABA ENCANTADO NO TRAUMADO**

 **D-DRAIG: Y K YO SEPA SIGO SIENDO MACHO**

 **HIKARI: AUNQUE SI KIERES PODEMOS ARREGLAR ESO -rie perversamente mientras D-Draig se pone pálido-**

 **D-DRAIG: N-NO HACE FALTA ESO ENSERIO**

 **HIKARI: BUENO U.U**

 **ICHIGO: HIGH SCHOOL DXD NO LE PERTENECE**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **(...) PENSAMIENTO**

 **''...'' HABLA D DRAIG O SER SOBRE NATURAL**

 **'...' COMENTARIO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: INTENTADO EVITAR LO INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente…

.

.

_ ¡Que...!_ gritó Hime mientras se le agrietaban las gafas.

_ ¿Por qué Ichigo tu…?_ tartamudeó Rey mientras nos señalaba a Yuu y a mi.

Si esta fuera en otra situación ahora estaría riéndome a carcajadas.

_Bueno, chicas dejadme presentároslo. Él es Amano Yuu _ señalé a Yuu mientras me acercaba a mis amigas con un pequeño sonrojo_ Yuu ellas son mis amigas Rey Matsuda y Hime Motohama.

_Encantado de conoceros_ sonrió congelando a mis amigas.

_Yuu-san ¿Qué relación tienes con Ichigo?_ preguntó Rey.

_Ella, bueno ella es mi novia_ dijo con un lindo sonrojo mientras yo miraba el suelo muy roja.

_Es cierto_ miró el reloj nerviosa y veo la hora_ Yuu será mejor que nos moviéramos o llegaremos tarde.

_Tienes razón Ichigo-chan. Nos vemos_ dijo despidiéndose de mis amigas que estaban petrificadas.

Mientras andábamos oímos gritos que decían '¡Maldita traidora! o ¡Porque ella y no nosotras!'.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos a la academia.

_Nos vemos Yuu y gracias por acompañarme_ le agradecí mientras sonreía dulcemente.

_No importa cuando acabes vendré a por ti ¿Vale?_ me preguntó ilusionado.

_Vale_ reí en verdad me agrada.

Que pena que todo sea una actuación de tu parte ¿no Yuu?

_Bien nos vemos luego Ichigo-chan_ se despidió y mientras iba caminando sentí que alguien me miraba y cuando giré en esa dirección vi un cabello tan rojo como los rubíes o la sangre. Cuando quise volver a mirar ya no estaba.

Sacudí la cabeza y corrí para no llegar tarde.

Me pregunto si Hime-chan y Rey-chan se habrán descongelado o no.

.

.

Después de clases a la hora de salir vi a Yuu en la puerta de la academia.

Mientras caminamos hablábamos de todo y de nada hasta que…

_ ¿Una cita? _pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

_Si. El próximo domingo ¿No puedes? _preguntó triste.

_ ¡No, no es eso! Claro que puedo, es solo que me sorprendiste nada mas_ reí ilusionada mientras el suspiraba aliviado.

_Que alivio. Entonces ¿nos vemos el domingo?_ preguntó con un sonrojo.

_Si, nos vemos el domingo_ sonreí mientras el se alejaba.

_Estaré esperando el domingo_ dijo para irse por otro lado.

_Si_ le despedí con una mano hasta que lo perdí de vista para luego suspirar.

Va a ser ese día muy largo.

Me dirigí a mi casa sin darme cuenta de que alguien me estaba vigilando.

.

.

.

.

 **(Pov/Normal Academia Kuoh Club de Ocultismo)**

.

.

.

_Si_ dijo una persona que por la intensidad de las velas no se podía notar muy bien su apariencia.

_Después de todo la intuición del jefe…_ dijo otra persona aunque por su voz se notaba que era más joven que la anterior su estatura era pequeña y su cabello blanco como la nieve.

_ ¿Dices que tenía razón? _preguntó un joven de cabello rojo como la sangre mientras jugaba al ajedrez_ estaba en lo cierto al enviarte para que la vigilaras.

_Jefe ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ preguntó otro joven de la misma edad que el pelirrojo de cabello negro como la noche.

_Al menos hay que ponerla como una subalterna_ murmuró el pelirrojo cogiendo una pieza de ajedrez_ Pero… _colocó la pieza en otra casilla_ todo dependerá de ella.

.

.

.

.

 **(Pov/Ichigo)**

.

.

.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era domingo y aunque quisiera evitarlo esta nerviosa; no, nerviosa no. Estaba aterrada, nerviosa y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

Ese día me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes negra con bordes rojos, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas sandalias romanas del mismo color. Por si acaso me puse una chaqueta de color naranja suave casi melocotón. Dejé mi pelo castaño suelto con una pequeña diadema encima de mi cabeza.

Estaba en el centro del parque esperando a Yuu.

_Por favor acepte esto_ dijo una chica disfrazada como una diablesa mientras me entregaba un panfleto en el que ponía 'Haremos tu deseo realidad'. Un momento esa no es…

_Ichigo-chan_ dijo Yuu mientras corría hacia donde yo estaba cortando mis pensamientos mientras guardaba el panfleto en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta.

_Buenos días Yuu_ le sonreí mientras él cogía aire.

_Lo siento ¿te hice esperar?_ me preguntó con las mejillas rojas por correr.

_No tranquilo, en realidad acabo de llegar_ reí restándole importancia.

Estuvimos mirando tiendas mientras reíamos en una tienda de ropa estuvimos mirando cosas a Yuu le quedaba muy bien todo, al final le cogí un collar que tenía una piedra del mismo color que sus ojos. Mientras que él me cogió una pulsera entre plateada y roja.

Más tarde fuimos a un bar y yo me cogí un helado de fresa, chocolate y vainilla mientras que él un refresco de melón. Riendo hasta que en un momento le entró un ataque de risa mientras bebía el refresco y se atraganta con el.

Luego fuimos a la zona recreativa donde jugamos a varios juegos; como matar zombies, carrera de coches, Dance Up etc.…

.

.

.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo mientras caminábamos por el parque mientras que mis nervios aumentaban a niveles inimaginables.

_Hoy me divertí mucho contigo Ichigo-chan_ rió mientras caminábamos cerca el uno del otro.

_Cierto hoy fue uno de los mejores días a sido muy tranquilo y divertido. Deberíamos repetirlo_ sonreí mientras que por dentro rezaba a que el plan 'gustarle de verdad a Yuu y evitar mi muerte' surgiera efecto.

Todo iba bien pero Yuu se adelantó y se acercó a la fuente mientras tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

_Sabes Ichigo-chan en verdad me gustas mucho_ sonrió mientras miraba al suelo_ Por eso ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

_ (No por favor) ¿U-un favor? ¿Qué ti-tipo de favor?_ tartamudeé nerviosa.

_Para celebrar que esta fue nuestra primera cita ¿Podrías escuchar mi petición?_ preguntó acercándose a mi mientras seguí sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

_ (No… por favor) C-claro ¿Cuál sería tu deseo?_ le pregunté aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo_ (Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar y esta, en especial, es un de ellas)

_ ¿Podrías morir por mí? _murmuró con una sonría un tanto tétrica.

_No entiendo. Creo que e escuchado mal Yuu podrías repetir ¿Por favor? _pregunté con un hilo de voz.

_Dije mi linda Ichigo-chan_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído_ si podrías morirte.

En eso se alejó de mi mientras su apariencia cambiaba su ropa cambiaba a unos pantalones cortos de cuero, una camisa de tirante de cuero negra con unos guantes del mismo material que le llegaban hasta los codos y unos zapatos negros. Mientras que de su espalda salían dos hermosas alas negras.

Yo caí al suelo de la impresión.

_Fue divertido ¿sabes? En verdad, durante este corto tiempo me divertí como nunca. Haber tenido esa cita y jugar contigo_ miró el collar que le compre_ Voy a atesorar mucho esto. Por eso… _murmuró mientras dirigía su mano hacia donde yo estaba y una lanza apareció de la nada en su mano_ Tranquila no te dolerá ¿sabes? Elegí el nombre de Yuu que significa amable porque no quería causarte mucho daño.

_Yuu_ susurré mientras me incorporaba.

_Si deseas culpar a alguien culpa a Dios_ murmuró mientras que de un momento a otro ya estaba delante mío_ Y ahora… Muere_ dijo mientra incrustaba la lanza en mi estomago.

_Gah (Mierda duele mucho) _ gemí de dolor mientras caía al suelo boca arriba.

_Gracias por el recuerdo de nuestra cita mi linda Ichigo-chan. Adiós_ dijo para luego extender sus alas y desaparecer.

_ (Mierda en verdad duele, quizás haga una visita a Erte antes de lo planeado) _mi vista se fue poniendo borrosa pero aun así levanté mi mano que estaba toda roja manchada de mi propia sangre_ (Esta toda rojo, como su cabello) _ pensé recordando aquel cabello pelirrojo que vi el viernes._ (Es el mismo color de esta mano teñida, pero aun así se veía lindo en él) _ mi mano cayó a un lado inerte, cada vez me costaba más respirar.

El sabor metálico de mi sangre era cada vez mas notorio en mi boca mientras que notaba como la poca fuerza que me quedaba iba desapareciendo.

_ (Pero aun así yo… No quiero morir… Pero mi cuerpo ya no…) _ una lágrima salio de mi ojo derecho_ (No me importaría volver a ver ese cabello una vez más) _ pensé casi inconsciente cuando una luz roja salió de mi bolsillo y una circulo apareció en el aire.

Y de hay salió Él.

_ ¿Fuiste tu quien me llamó?_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su cabello rojo como la sangre era mecido por el viento_ Si igual vas a morir, yo te recogeré.

Luego detrás de él salieron unas alas pero esta vez no eran como las de Yuu.

_Tu vida… _ríe quedamente_ Ahora vivirás para mí.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: OS GUSTÓ?**

 **ICHIGO: -llorando en un rincón- E MUERTO TTwTT**

 **RIAS: MI LINDA SIRVIENTA QUE MONA ES -le aparece un sonrojo en la cara-**

 **HIKARI:... BUENO POR EL BIEN DE NUESTRA SALUD MENTAL OLVIDEMOS LO ULTIMO (¿?)**

 **NOS VEMOS**

 **RECORDAD QUE CADA REVIEW ES AYUDA PARA ÉL -señala a un Rias sonrojado que miraba a una Ichigo depresiba- EN VERDAD LA VA A NECESITAR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIKARI: OLAAAA AMORES MIOS YA E VUELTO MUAJAJJAJAJA -se atraganta por culpa de la risa malvada- *cof cof***

 **ICHIGO: TE LO ADVERTI. BUENO GRACIAS A JAWAD FAN-SAMA Y Tumamaentanga-SAMA -hace una reverencia-**

 **HIKARI: JAWAD E DECIDIDO QUE NO TODOS SERÁN DEL GENERO OPUESTO YA QUE SERÍA MUY LIANTE LA VERDAD EN CUANTO A Tumamaentanga...**

 **RIAS: JUJUJU NO ME IMPORTARIA DIVERTIRME DE ESA MANERA CON MI LINDA SIRVIENTA**

 **ICHIGO: -se desmaya sonrojada hasta mas no poder-**

 **HIKARI: HAY A VECES EN LAS QUE ME COMPADEZCO DE ELLA LA VERDAD**

 **EN FIN AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPITULO**

 **RIAS: HIGH SCHOOL DXD NO LE PERTENECE ¿ENTENDIDO?**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **(...) PENSAMIENTO**

 **''...'' HABLA D DRAIG O SER SOBRE NATURAL**

 **'...' COMENTARIO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!... OTRA VEZ**

RING, RING, RING…

Maldito despertador.

Maldito Yuu.

.

.

Desde que el me 'asesino' no e parado de soñar con eso. Y mis energías por la mañana son casi nulas mientras que por las noches no puedo estar quieta.

Me levanté de la cama, me duché, me puse las vendas del pecho y el uniforme y me hice una coleta media-alta.

Me dirigí a la academia entre bostezos.

.

.

Estábamos Hime, Rey y yo en la hora del descanso en las escaleras mientras hablábamos.

_ (Que comience la función) ¿En verdad no recordáis a Yuu? _les pregunté mientras sacaba mi móvil_ Aunque es raro no encuentro su número.

_ ¿No te lo habrás inventado Ichigo? _preguntó Hime.

_Pues claro que no_ bufé y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi.

Rojo. Un chico alto de cabello tan rojo como la sangre acompañado de unos ojos entre azules y verdes. Solo una persona tenía esos rasgos…

Rias Gremory.

_Rias-sempai_ murmuró Rey sorprendida.

_ ¿En serio? _preguntó Hime mientras se levantaba de la escalera donde estaba sentada.

¡Rias-sempai!/ ¡Es tan hermoso! / ¡Ojala se fijara en mi!

Eran los gritos que se oían mientras el bajaba las escaleras.

En un momento nuestros ojos se vieron y mis mejillas se calentaron rápidamente mientras él mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Es guapo, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que Kiba sea un chico y Rias también? ¿Los demás también lo serán?

_Es hermoso ¿verdad?_ suspiraba Rey con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Si con solo estar cerca de él puedes sentir su elegancia_ musitaba Hime mientras miraba roja por donde se había ido él.

_Oye Ichigo ¿no te estarás volviendo loca con tus fantasías? _me preguntó Rey después de un rato.

_ ¡No me compares contigo! _le recriminé fulminándola con la mirada.

_Bueno que haya paz_ intervino Hime antes de que lanzara encima de Rey_ ¡Hoy iremos a mi casa a ver yaoi! ¿Qué os parece?

_Yo voy_ dijo de inmediato Rey.

_Lo siento pero yo paso_ dije ya que por un lado no tenía ganas de ver yaoi 'raro en mi' y por otro según recuerdo si voy a la casa de Hime luego cuando valla a mi casa seré atacada por un caído.

Y la verdad no quiero tener una lanza en mi estomago de nuevo gracias. Ahora que recuerdo debo intentar ponerme en contacto con D-Draig.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! _gritaron al unísono las dos.

_Tengo que ayudar a mi madre, además de que me dijo que comprara cosas y si voy a tu casa para cuando salga las tiendas ya habrán cerrado_ mentí mientras las dos se quejaban.

.

.

Después de clases fui a casa y la ironía fue que en verdad mi madre me mandó a comprar cosas para la cena.

Después de pelear con un par de señoras por un articulo que estaba en descuento 'en verdad eso más parecía una batalla campal que otra cosa' mientras me dirigía a casa pude notar que mis sentidos habían mejorado muchísimo; mi audición y visión eran increíbles. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que acabe en un parque (y no cualquier parque sino donde Yuu me asesino) y fue en ese momento cuando vi a un señor con gabardina.

_ (Ay no) _me quejé de mi mala suerte.

El tipo empezó a murmurar cosas mientras que mi cuerpo empezó temblar sin control alguno.

Antes de darme cuenta de un salto atravesé la fuente y acabé en el lado contrario.

_ (I-increíble) _ en verdad solo pensaba retroceder un poco y di un salto de unos 5 metros sin esforzarme siquiera.

_ ¿Piensas en huir? _rió el hombre de la gabardina acercándose.

_Ni loca me quedo a tu lado_ dije mientras salía a toda prisa de allí o eso intentaba ya que el tipo ese me seguía por el cielo. Tenía un par de alas negras como las de Yuu.

_Es un problema encontrar a alguien con tu existencia_ murmuró quedando delante mío mientras yo retrocedía.

_Pues lo siento por ti_ bufé mirando hacia todos los lados intentando encontrar una salida.

_No siento la presencia de tu amo o de tus compañeros. No siento ningún rastro mágico a tu alrededor. Si evaluamos la situación tu estas "perdido" _ dijo mientras en su mano apareció una lanza.

_ (Ay no, otra vez no) _ pensé mientras empezaba a correr por mi vida.

_Entonces no hay problema si te mato_ exclamo mientras alzaba la lanza.

_ (Cuando os vea os mataré con mis propias manos Erte, Tino y Vida) _fue lo único que pude pensar antes de que la lanza me atravesara el estomago.

_Arg (mierda esto duele mucho más que la lanza de Yuu) _ gruñí de dolor pero no intenté quitarme la lanza ya que eso dolería más ya que estaba echa de luz.

_Ni siquiera intentes quitártela, las lanzas de luz son veneno para seres como tú. En verdad eres muy resistente_ dijo riendo y al instante la lanza desapareció de mi cuerpo.

_Arg_ boté sangre por la boca mientras aguantaba el dolor e intentaba reincorporarme para escapar.

_Tranquila, enseguida te haré sentir mejor_ rió mientras matearilizaba otra lanza de luz.

_ (Maldición no voy a poder esquivarlo... Quien sea… ¡Ayuda!) _pensé mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la lanza… Pero esta nunca llegó.

_ ¿Esto es obra tuya? _preguntó mientras un círculo de color rojo carmesí aparecía a un lado nuestro_ Al parecer no.

Del círculo apareció Rias Gremory y aunque tenía un aspecto entre calmado y serio en sus ojos podía ver furia.

_ ¿Podrías apartarte de ella ángel caído-san? _preguntó mientras mi vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa por culpa de la falta de sangre.

_R-rias_ fue lo último que pude decir antes de caer desmayada.

.

.

.

 **(Pov/Normal)**

.

.

.

_Maldito ¿Quién te crees que eres? _gruñó el hombre de la gabardina mientras lanzaba la lanza de luz hacia Rias.

Pero antes siquiera de que la lanza le tocara fue destruido por un joven de pelo albino y ojos dorados.

_Tsk_ chasqueó la lengua el ángel caído mientras hacía aparecer otra lanza de luz_ ¡Malditos! _gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos pero no pudo acercarse ya que un rayo calló justo delante de él mandándolo a volar.

_Jeje_ rió un chico de pelo oscuro como la noche y de la misma edad que Rias, mientras que de su mano salían varios rayos.

_ ¿Cabello rojo? _preguntó el ángel caído mientras se incorporaba_ Ya veo. ¿Eres del clan Gremory?

_Soy Rias Gremory. Buenas tardes señor ángel caído-san_ dijo Rias con soltura.

_Jaja, no creí que esta ciudad estuviera bajo el control del clan Gremory_ rió mientras recogía su sombrero y lo sacudía_ ¿Y esa de allí es tu sirvienta?

_Si te metes con esta chica, no tendré piedad_ dijo serio Rias mirando fijamente al ángel caído.

_Bueno, me disculpo_ murmuró colocándose el sombrero_ pero si yo fuera tu no dejaría de observar a tu sirvienta. Alguien como yo podría encontrarla mientras da un paseo.

_Gracias por tu advertencia_ sonrío quedamente Rias_ También te informo de que si intentas esto en otra ocasión no me detendré. Y pienso cumplirlo _sonrió serio mientras que sus ojos se volvían fríos.

_Esa frase te la devuelvo. Jefe del clan Gremory_ masculló mientras extendía sus alas negras y alzaba el vuelo_ ¡Mi nombre es Dounashiku! Oraré para que no nos veamos de nuevo_ dijo mientras desaparecía.

_Me he descuidado_ dijo Rias mientras se acercaba a Ichigo_ no creí que un ángel llegaría ha hacer esto.

_Si continua morirá ¿verdad?_ preguntó el peliblanco.

_No dejaré que muera_ exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica_ Porque… esta chica es mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: QUE TAL OS GUSTÓ**

 **ICHIGO: PORQUE SIEMPRE ME CLAVAN LANZAS EN EL ESTOMAGO A MI TTwTT**

 **RIAS: NO TE PREOCUPES MI LINDA SIRVIENTE NO DEJARE QUE TE PASE NADA MALO.**

 **HIKARI: BUENO...**

 **RECORDAD DEJAR REVIEW Y SI TENEIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIAS SERÁN BIENVENIDAS**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE YA E VUELTO**

 **RIAS: GRACIAS A JAWAD FAN-SAMA, Tumamaentanga-SAMA Y ALUCARDZERO-SAMA/ TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE PUSIERON ESTE FIC YA SEA EN FAVORITOS O FOLLOW -hace una reverencia seguido de Ichigo y Hikari-**

 **ICHIGO: POR QUE SIEMPRE ME CLAVAN LAS LANZAS A MI NI QUE TUVIERA UN IMÁN O ALGO (se mira el cuerpo buscando una imán)/ LA VERDAD ES QUE EL CONSEJO DE ALUCARDZERO-SAMA NO ES MALA IDEA -se sonroja y sale su lado pervertido- PODRÍA HACER ESO... Y AQUELLO... Y TAMBIEN -se desmaya por derrame nasal-**

 **RIAS: MIS PADRE ESTARÍAN ENCANTADOS DE TENER MÁS NIETOS -mira a Ichigo con una sonrisa pervertida- JUJUJUJU AUNQUE HABRÍA QUE PRACTICAR MUCHO**

 **HIKARI: BUENO MIENTRAS ELLOS DOS ESTAN EN SUS FANTASÍAS AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPITULO**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **(...) PENSAMIENTO**

 **''...'' HABLA D DRAIG O SER SOBRE NATURAL**

 **'...' COMENTARIO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 ¡¿Que hace el en mi cama?! ¡Bienvenida al club de ocultismo!**

 **(Ichigo/Pov)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ ¡ICHIGO DESPIERTA O LLEGARAS TARDE!_ gritó mi madre.

_Ya voy_ murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera mientras me estiraba…

Un momento… ¡Y mi ropa!

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente estaba como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Además de que no recordaba de cómo había llegado a mi cuarto. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el cómo e llegado a casa!

_Mmmm_ oí un ruido a mi izquierda… lentamente giré la cabeza para encontrarme a nada más y nada menos que Rias Gremory en MI cama y en las mismas condiciones que yo.

No podía articular palabra alguna y ni siquiera sabía que hacer.

.

.

Aunque en mi cabeza aparecieron tres opciones:

A) Gritar que vengan corriendo tus padres y se arme la gorda. **DESCARTADA**

B) Quedarme mirándolo como una boba y que piense mal de mí. **DESCARTADA**

C) Taparme y mirar hacia otro lado que no sea él. **ACEPTADA**

Me tapé con la sabana completamente sonrojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado

_Buenos días Ichigo _ rió Rias mientras se levantaba y yo me tapaba los ojos con una mano mientras escuchaba su risa más fuerte.

_ ¿Q-que hace en mi cuarto Gremory-sempai? _tartamudeé nerviosa.

_ ¡ICHIGO LEVÁNTATE! _gritó mi madre mientras subía y se dirigía a mi cuarto.

Oh, no.

_Ya voy mamá ahora bajo_ me levanté son la sabana enrollada en mi cuerpo, mientras miraba a Rias que estaba sentado en mi cama con la almohada entre las piernas.

_ (Como mi madre lo vea así, se armará la gorda) _ pensé desesperada mientras me tropezaba con la sabana y caía encima de Rias quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

Y justo en ese momento entro mi madre.

_Ichigo te he dicho que te _se queda helada al en la posición en la que estábamos Rias y yo_ siento interrumpir_ con eso cerró la puerta y la oí correr hacia donde estaba papa.

¡PAPA! ¡ICHIGO!

¡QUE PASA CON ELLA!

¡CAMA-DESNUDOS-CHICO-EXTRANJERO-NIETOS!

¡QUE!

¡EXTRANJERO-ICHIGO-DESNUDOS-EN LA CAMA-NIETOS!

¡ALGUIEN A TOCADO A MI NIÑA Y VOY A SER ABUELO!

_Tu familia si que es muy activa por la mañana_ dijo una voz debajo de mí y recordé en la posición en la que me encontraba.

_Lo siento_ murmuré avergonzada mientras me hacía hacia un lado y miraba al suelo roja como un tomate_ No espera ¡¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto y los dos no tenemos ropa?!

_Bueno necesitaba curarte la herida de tu estomago_ dijo ya con los boxer puestos_ ¿Ya esta bien tu estomago? En verdad aquel ángel caído se pasó.

_ ¿Herida? _ pregunté y entonces mi cerebro hizo click_ La lanza de luz_ recordé mientras, aún de espaldas de Rias me desenrollé un poco la sábana para ver mi estomago que esta intacto_ No tengo ni siquiera una cicatriz.

_Exacto y para curarte más rápido tuve que abrazarte desnudo ya que tuve que compartir mi magia contigo aunque es normal que curase rápido ya que los demonios sanamos antes_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Me abrazaste desnudo! _murmuré/grité bajo avergonzada.

_Tranquila sigues siendo virgen al igual que yo_ me tranquilizó detrás de mí.

_ (Ya veo… un momento y ¿porque me siento entre aliviada y molesta?) _me pregunté un poco sonrojada.

_No pongas esa cara_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que mi rubor aumente considerablemente.

_Ummm, Gremory-sempai_ dije.

_Puedes llamarme Rias mi linda Ichigo-chan_ dijo dulcemente. Maldición si sigue así moriré de un derrame nasal.

_Bueno Rias-sempai, antes dijiste que eras un demonio_ susurré roja.

_Si soy un demonio. Soy tu amo_ susurró acariciando levemente con su dedo índice mi labio inferior_ Oye ¿Puedo llamarte Ichi-chan?

Yo siendo como soy lo único que pude hacer fue asentir sonrojada sacándole una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a vestir.

_Será mejor que te vistas o tu madre se enfadará_ dijo sonriendo_ por cierto… tienes un hermoso cuerpo no deberías de ocultarlo_ Rió saliendo del cuarto, haciendo que reaccionase y me vistiera lo más rápido posible.

Estábamos los cuatro en la mesa desayunando mientras que Rias estaba tomando la sopa de miso que mamá preparó.

_Esta comida es deliciosa Oka-sama_ elogió Rias a mi madre que estaba a punto de llorar.

_Gra-gracias_ sep, mi madre se pondrá a llorar en cualquier momento.

Ante esta situación tan bizarra en verdad no se que hacer y reír o llorar.

_Ichi-chan tienes que comer el desayuno que tu Oka-sama preparó_ dijo con elegancia.

_S-si_ me puse a desayunar, valla mamá se esmeró en verdad en hacer este desayuno.

_No comas así, esta comida hay que comerla despacio y disfrutar el sabor_ exclamó Rias mientras sacaba un pañuelo y me limpiaba la comisura del labio sacándome un sonrojo.

_Ichigo_ a mamá le tembló la voz_ ¿D-de donde salió tu amigo?

Rias al escucharla sonríe.

_Soy el sempai de Ichi-chan Oka-sama mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Oka-sama, Oto-sama gusto en conocerles_ sonrió de manera tranquila.

La mirada de mamá fue espeluznante… y luego soy yo la pervertida.

Mientras que la mirada de papá era de una persona muy molesta.

_Gremory-san ¿Qué relación tiene con mi hija?_ preguntó y creo que si por el fuera los cuchillos de la cocina ahora mismo estarían incrustados en Rias como mínimo.

_Solo somos una Kohai y un Sempai muy cercanos nada más_ dijo sutilmente Rias ajeno a la mirada de mi padre.

_ ¿Tu crees que soy idiota? ¡ESTABAIS DESNUDOS EN LA CAMA TAPADOS SOLO CON UNA SABANA! _gruñó fuertemente.

Papá da miedo…

_Eso es porque Ichi-chan me dijo que últimamente tuvo pesadillas, así que decidí quedarme a dormir en su casa_ contesto sin quitar su sonrisa.

_ ¡¿DURMIENDO?! ¡ESTABAIS DESNUDOS!_gritó colérico.

_Últimamente la gente duerme desnuda Oto-sama_ dijo suavemente.

_Ya veo…la gente duerme desnuda… es normal_ murmuró mi padre como ido al igual que mi madre.

_Tuve que usar mi poder_ susurró Rias en mi oído_ espero que no te moleste.

_Molestarme no, pero TIENES que enseñarme eso_ dije asombrada mientras Rias rió y asintió divertido.

¡No es posible!/ ¡Por que ella!/ ¡De todas las chicas tiene que ser la amiga de esas pervertidas! / Estoy celosa/ ¡Rias-Onii-sama, por que!

Eran los murmullos de las chicas y era normal ya que no todos los días podías ver a alguien caminando junto a uno de los Onii-samas hacia la academia.

_Luego mandaré a un mensajero a por ti_ dijo Rias mientras se iba a su clase_ nos veremos de nuevo después de la escuela.

_Claro, nos vemos_ me despedí y me dirigía hacia mi aula pero fui detenida por Hime y Rey.

.

.

.

 **(Pov/Normal)**

.

.

.

_ ¿Es ella siempre así? _dijo una chica de pelinegra, estatura media, ojos ámbar, portando gafas y apoyada en un pilar_ buenos días Rias.

_Buenos días Sona_ sonrío acercándose a ella.

_Llevándotela en un capricho… eso no es propio de ti_ dijo mirando donde estaba Ichigo.

_ ¿Si? Bueno se podría decir que ya encontré a una hermanita_ rió ante la mirada curiosa de la chica.

_Ya veo_ fue lo único que dijo Sona antes de irse.

.

.

.

 **(Pov/Ichigo)**

.

.

.

_ ¡Maldita Ichigo! ¡¿Se puede saber que hacías con Rias-Onii-sama?! _lloraba Rey mientras me zarandeaba.

Ah no esto si que no iba a permitir. Puede que Issei permitiera el acoso de sus amigos pero yo no.

_En primer lugar o me sueltas o me sueltas Rey; en segundo lugar eso no es de vuestra incumbencia_ dije fría mientras Rey me soltaba pálida porque sabían que cuando me ponía en este modo era mejor no tocarme las narices_ y en tercer y último lugar _sonreí tétricamente mientras me acercaba a sus oídos_ ¿Alguna vez un hombre elogió vuestro cuerpo, diciendo que es hermoso?_ susurré dejándolas hay mismo mientras me dirigía a mi pupitre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de clases…**

.

.

.

Que aburrido en verdad odio venir a la academia.

_ (Él dijo que iba a venir un mensajero. Puede que sea como en la seria y venga Kiba) _ pensé aburrida mientras dibujaba y de un momento a otro las chicas del aula se amontonaron en la puerta emocionadas.

¡Kiba-kun! / ¡Kiba-sama sal conmigo! / ¡Kyaa es Kiba-kun!

En verdad esas chicas son molestas, pero al menos acerté con lo de que Kiba iba a ser el mensajero. Me encogí de hombros y seguí dibujando que era un paisaje lo que hacia ya que estamos.

_Perdonen un momento_ dijo entrando en el aula acercándose a mi pupitre.

_Entre por favor_ dijo una chica sonrojada.

_Perdones nuestras sucias presencias y siga adelante por favor_ dijo otra.

Que fastidiosas son.

_Hola_ sonrió.

_ ¿Se te ofrece algo?_ dije cortésmente mientras seguía dibujando.

_Vine aquí con un mensaje de Rias Gremory-Sempai_ explicó haciendo que le prestara atención y por un segundo me perdiera en sus ojos. Maldición porque tenía que ser tan guapo.

_Entonces ¿debo suponer que eres tú el mensajero del que habló Rias-sempai? _ dije con una minúscula sonrisa.

_ ¿No quieres venir conmigo? _sonrió de forma abierta causándome que mirara hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo mientras asentía y cogía mis cosas.

_ ¡No puede ser! / ¿Cómo se atrevería Kiba-sama a caminar con Hyoudo la amiga de las pervertidas? / ¡Serás contaminado Kiba-kun! / ¡Kiba-kun olerá a la Hyoudo!_ dijeron varias quejándose aunque se callaron al ver mi mirada helada.

_Agradecería que dejarais de hacer comentarios tan hipócritas. Esa actitud vuestra es insoportable_ masculle cabreada_ ser amiga de Hime y Rey no me hace pervertida ¿entendéis eso?_ murmuré mientras hacia un puchero mientras Kiba reía.

Al parecer le he caido bien.

Kiba y yo fuimos hasta un edifico algo más antiguo. Allí, por lo que sé es donde está el club de ocultismo.

_ ¿Q-que pasa con esta habitación? _murmuré al verla ya que solo era iluminada por velas y en uno de los sillones estaba sentado un chico de unos cursos menores comiendo galletas y dulces_ ¿Quién es él? _le susurré a Kiba al oído sin darme cuenda del tenue tono rosa de sus mejillas.

_Él es Toujo Kaneki-san de primer año_ informó un poco nervioso Kiba haciendo que el aludido nos mirase_ Esta de aquí es Hyoudo Ichigo-chan_ explicó sin darse cuenta el sufijo que utilizó conmigo.

_ ¡Un gusto en conocerte Toujo-san! _sonreí ingenuamente haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que él_ (Con que este el la contraparte masculina de Koneko. Parece un muñequito de los que solía usar de pequeña)

Fue entonces que oí el sonido de una ducha.

_ ¿Are? ¿Qué hace una ducha dentro del club de ocultismo? _pensé en voz alta ladeando hacia un lado la cabeza mirando en esa dirección.

_No pareces una pervertida_ oí decir a Kaneki pero cuando fijé mi vista en él seguía comiendo los dulces.

_ ¡Vaya! _dijo un chico pelinegro, alto y ojos violetas que había salido de donde se oía la ducha_ Tu eres la nueva miembro del club. Mucho gusto_ dijo haciendo una reverencia sin quitar la sonrisa _ Yo soy el vicepresidente, Himejima Akeshi. Pasa y ponte cómoda.

_G-gracias, mi nombre es Hyoudo Ichigo. Encantada de conocerle Himejima-sempai_ hice una leve reverencia.

_Ya estoy aquí, siento la espera_ dijo Rias saliendo de donde estaba la ducha mientras se secaba el pelo_ Lo siento, es que en tu casa no pude utilizar la ducha.

_N-no esta bien Rias-sempai_ quité importancia con una pequeña sonrisa_ (Malditas hormonas, dejad de tocar la narices)

_Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos. Ichi-chan te damos la bienvenida a nuestro club sobre el estudio del ocultismo_ dijo Rias apoyado en el escritorio_ Pero, el club en sí es solo una fachada. Y es solo un pasatiempo para nosotros.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _actué pareciendo estar confundida.

_En una explicación breve. Todos nosotros somos demonios_ informó sonriendo.

_Y-ya veo… Recuerdo que usted me lo dijo esta mañana y también mencionó que el hombre de la gabardina era un ¿ángel caído? Si creo que dijo eso ¿No? Entonces Yuu también lo era ¿No? Un ángel caído sus alas eran igual que él de la gabardina. Aunque que Hime y Rey no lo recuerden es raro, quizás… ¿utilizó lo mismo que Rias-sempai utilizó con mis padre?_ deduje mientras Rias asentía con una sonrisa y la sorpresa reflejaba sus ojos_ pero eso significa que yo estoy… muerta.

_Exacto, y no estás muerta ya te lo dije ¿No? TODOS somos demonios. Y la razón por la que Yuu te asesinó fue por tu Sacred Gear_ dijo serio.

_ ¿Sacred Gear?_ pregunté confundida_ Ahora que recuerdo Yuu dijo antes de que me asesinara fue que si tenía que idear a alguien que odiase a Kami.

_Si. Veras la Sacred Gear el un poder dados a unos pocos humanos. Se cree que muchas personas notables en la historia poseían esos poderes_ dijo Akeshi sonriendo

_Y a veces pueden tener el poder de dañar la existencia de los ángeles y demonio_ siguió explicando Rias.

_Y se supone que yo… ¿tengo un Sacred Gear? _ pregunté señalándome con el dedo índice.

_Si_ rió Rias_ Ichi-chan levanta tu mano izquierda-

_A-así_ levanté la mano y rezando por no tener que hacer alguna cosa ridícula.

_Cierra los ojos e imagínate a la persona más fuerte que puedas imaginar_ ordenó Rias.

_De acuerdo_ cerré los ojos y me puse a concentrar pero no pasaba nada_ no puedo ¿Pero ahora que pienso si fui asesinada como es que estoy aquí?

_Ichi-chan mira esto_ dijo Rias enseñándome un panfleto idéntico al que me dieron en la cita con Yuu.

_E-eso es…_ me quedé sin palabras.

_En el momento en que morías fui invocado por esto_ informó.

_Ya veo_ murmuré.

_Ichi-chan ahora me pertenecerás a mí. El hijo del clan Gremory_ informó con una sonrisa _ renacerás como un familiar de Rias Gremory_ dijo mientras unas alas de demonio aparecían en su espalda_ como sierva de un demonio.

_Entonces vosotros… ¿También…?_ dejé la pregunta sin acabar mientras a Akeshi, Kaneki y Kiba le aparecían alas de demonio y segundos más tarde a mi también.

_Mucho gusto Ichi-chan_ dijo Rias sonriendo ampliamente.

Poco después me puse a repartir panfletos mientras iba en bicicleta.

Me da igual si con esfuerzo, con mucho esfuerzo puedo conseguir mi propio esclavo.

Media hora después…

_Ya e terminado_ informé entrando al club.

_Muy bien Ichi-chan_ dijo Rias solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra en su cabeza_ tengo otro trabajo más para ti. Kaneki tiene dos contratos hasta ahora te dejaré uno a tu cargo.

_Cuento contigo_ dijo Kaneki.

_Si esta bien tranquilo_ sonreí tenuemente_ no espera, ¿significa que voy a tener mi primer contrato? _pregunté ilusionada, recibiendo una sonrisa tierna de parte de Rias.

_Si, Akeshi por favor_ dijo Rias mientras se iba a vestir.

_De acuerdo_ asintió Akeshi mientras debajo de él aparecía un círculo de invocación.

_Levanta tu mano Ichi-chan_ ordenó Rias y al instante apareció una marca en mi mano_ esta es nuestro escudo. Esta es la marca del Clan Gremory. Ve y cumple con el contrato ¿vale?

_S-si_ dije encaminándome hacia el círculo.

Un haz de luz apareció y cuando acabó dije con cara tierna y voz dulce: Hola contratista-san soy una demonio del Clan Gremory y e venido a cumplir tu deseo.

_Parece que no funcionado_ dijo Rias.

_ ¿Are? _miré hacia todos los lados y en efectivo seguían dentro del club_ ¿Por qué no ha funcionado? _me deprimí un poco. Pues nada ha utilizar la bicicleta.

_Al parecer aun no puedes utilizar el salto mi linda sirvienta_ dijo Rias.

_Eso ya lo puedo ver_ murmuré deprimida_ tendré que utilizar la bicicleta.

_Al parecer por ahora es la única opción_ acepto Akeshi.

.

.

.

_Soy patética_ murmuré mientras iba en bicicleta hacia el contratista.

TOC, TOC.

_Hola, soy una demonio mensajero del Clan Gremory Morisawa-san_ dije con una sonrisa y al poco abrió un señor que me vio dijo 'cambio' y cerró la puerta.

_E-espere, fue usted que invocó a un demonio de la casa Gremory ¿No?_ dije golpeando la puerta.

_ ¿Qué clase de demonio golpea a la puerta? Además yo llame a Kaneki _preguntó Morisawa.

_Soy una novata Morisawa-san y aún no aprendía a salir por el círculo de invocación_ explique para que Morisawa abriera poco después la puerta.

_Que remedio_ dijo dejándome pasar.

_Gracias_ dije mientras me daba un poco de té.

_Y si tu eres un demonio debes tener algún poder ¿no?_ preguntó interesado_ Intenta mostrarme algo. Kaneki hace cosplay y me carga

_ ¿Algo? Bueno como ya dije soy una novata así que aun no se que poder tengo. Aunque soy buena dibujando y cantando, incluso en la cocina_ dije riendo nerviosa_ si quiere puedo hacer cosplay.

_Mmm… pruébate esto_ dijo dándome el cosplay de Moka de Rosario + Vampire.

_De acuerdo y después ¿serias tan amable de firmar el contrato? _pregunté dulcemente.

_ ¡SI! _dijo emocionado.

Una sesión de cosplay después…

¡Lo hice! Pude firmar el contrato. Además de que me regaló varias fotos, como la de Kagome de Inuyasha; Rize de Tokyo Ghould; Tsunade de Naruto y Lucy de Fairy tail.

Iba de camino de vuelta cuando sentí una extraña presencia y al darme la vuelta vi a una mujer… con alas negras en su espalda.

_Que extraño… no parece que me haya equivocado_ dijo la extraña mujer caminando hacia mi_ porque tu eres el recipiente que debía ser eliminado. Muy extraño.

_ (¿Cómo es posible que tenga tan mala suerte?) _me queje mentalmente mientras me ponía en guardia.

_ ¿Por qué sigues viva?_ demandó saber el ángel caído_ se supone que estas muerta_ mascullo lanzándome una lanza de luz.

_ (Ah no, eso si que no) _ pensé esquivando la lanza mientras el ángel caído se daba cuenta de la marca de mi mano.

_ ¿La marca del Clan Gremory? _preguntó con los ojos como platos_ no pensé que el Clan Gremory te aceptaría_ dijo creando otra lanza de luz_ ¡En ese caso, ahora hay más razones para exterminarte! _gritó lanzándose hacia mí con lanza en mano.

_ (D-Draid, este es un buen momento para salir y ayudarme. Necesito poder ¡YA!)_ pensé desesperada alzando la mano izquierda que se iluminó y de ella apareció un guantelete rojo que me ayudó a expulsar al ángel caído de ahí.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY AMIGOS**

 **KIBA: YO KIERO UNA FOTO DE ICHIGO-CHAN**

 **AKESHI/KANEKI/RIAS: YO TAMBIEN**

 **HIKARI: -les da las fotos- OK RECORDAD K CADA REVIEW ES UMA TRANSFUSIÓN DE SANGRE PARA ELLA -señala a Ichigo que está acostada en una camilla sangrando de la nariz todavía mientras ría pervertidamente-**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIKARI: OLA A TODOS SIENTO LA TARDANZA EN VERDAD PERO ENTRE LOS EXAMENES, ENTRE QUE DONDE VOY DE VACACIONES NO HAY INTERNET Y QUE INCLUSO MI INSPIRACIÓN SE FUE DE VACACIONES NO TUVE TIEMPO DE NADA.**

 **ICHIGO:** **GRACIAS A JAWAD FAN-SAMA, Tumamaentanga-SAMA Y ALUCARDZERO-SAMA**

 **RIAS: NO ESTARIA MAL LA PROPUESTA DE JAWAD FAN ES MUY TENTADORA *recibe malas miradas de sus sirviente***

 **ICHIGO: ALUCARDZERO NO ES MI CULPA Y NO SOY UNA BAKKA *hace un puchero* ES SOLO QUE B-BUENO M-MI MA-MAMA APARECIÓ Y TAN DE-DE RREPENTE *se sonroja* AH Y** **Tumamaentanga SOY AB+ POR SI ACASO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE**

 **_..._ HABLAR**

 **_(...) PENSAR**

 **_'...'_ D DRAIG U OTRO SER HABLANDO**

 **_"..."_** **D DRAIG U OTRO SER PENSANDO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

_ (D-Draid, este es un buen momento para salir y ayudarme. Necesito poder ¡YA!)_ pensé desesperada alzando la mano izquierda que se iluminó y de ella apareció un guantelete rojo que me ayudó a expulsar al ángel caído de ahí.

.

.

.

Poco después en el club…

_Si, esta es la Sacred Gear_ dijo Rias tras el escritorio_ una vez activada, es controlada por la voluntad del usuario.

En ese momento el guantelete desapareció haciendo que suelta un suspiro de alivio.

_ ¡Muy impresionante Ichigo-chan! _me elogió Akeshi.

_Gra-gracias, eso me recuerda_ saque el contrato firmado_ tome Presidente.

_Muy bien hecho Ichi-chan_ me felicitó sonriéndome_ Aunque ahora la situación se complica. El ángel caído sabe que te rescatamos de la muerte y te resucitamos como demonio.

_Lo siento_ murmuré bajando la mirada al suelo.

_Creo que fue un accidente que estuvieras cerca de un ángel caído así que no te culpare. Estate tranquila pero prométeme que no intentaras pelear contra ellos nuevamente tu sola_ dijo Rias serio

_Si. Entendido Presidente, si eso es todo me marcho_ murmuré en voz baja para luego proceder a ir hacia casa.

.

.

.

(Pov/Normal)

.

.

.

_ ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella?_ preguntó Akeshi mirando por donde se había ido Ichigo_ es solo una principiante.

_Por eso. Debe tomar esto en serio_ dijo Rias_ (No permitiré que nadie, ni mucho menos esos ángeles caídos dañen a mi linda sirvienta. Es mi linda sirvienta y la protegeré de todo y de todos)

.

.

.

(Pov/Ichigo)

.

.

.

RING, RING, RING…

_Ugh, anoche fue horrible_ murmuré cansada.

Iba de camino hacia la academia desanimada

_ (Solo espero que Rias no siga enfadado conmigo) _pensé dando un suspiro.

_Waa_ oí detrás de mi al darme la vuelta vi a un chico tirado en el suelo_ ¿Por qué me caí?

_ ¿Estas bien? _pregunté acercándome para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Era un chico rubio de mi edad y un poco más alto que yo sus ojos eres de un verde esmeralda.

_Gracias_ dijo mirándome a los ojos y así nos quedamos un rato.

_ ¿C-como te llamas? _pregunté nerviosa desviando la mirada_ (Que mono. No Ichigo relaja las hormonas)

_Axel Argento_ se presentó con un pequeño sonrojo_ ve-verás estoy perdido y necesito ayuda.

_Vale_ acepté_ yo soy Hyoudo Ichigo. Puedes llamarme Ichigo. Encantada de conocerte Axel-kun_ (Ahora entiendo a Issei cuando conoció a Asia. No Ichigo quita esos pensamientos) _pensé moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados.

Estuvimos caminando por un rato.

_Oye Axel ¿estas de viaje o algo por el estilo? _pregunté mirando su maleta.

_No, me asignaron a la iglesia de este pueblo_ sonrió mirando hacia todos los lados.

_ ¿Eres exorcista no? Eso explica la ropa que llevas_ asentí.

_Me alegro de haber conocido a alguien tan amable como tu_ rió mirándome haciendo que me sonrojara_ Debe ser ayuda divina.

_Jaja_ reí pero al ver el crucifijo que portaba un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo_ (¿Qué fue esa sensación?)

Entonces oímos aun niño llorar, al parecer se había caido y se había echo un raspón.

Axel de inmediato fue a donde el niño y yo detrás de él.

_No llores, solo es un raspón ¡recuerda que eres un chico y los chicos valientes no lloran! _Axel animó al niño y de sus manos una luz verde salió y el raspón del niño se curó. Pero mi brazo izquierdo reaccionó a los poderes de Axel.

_ (Increíble) _dije al ver la herida curada.

_Ves tu herida ya esta curada ¡Ya estas bien! _ sonrió al niño y dirigió su vista a mí_ Lo siento Jeje.

Después de aquel capitulo seguimos caminando hacia la iglesia.

Axel me contó por el camino que como no hablaba muy bien el idioma no pudo llegar antes.

_Axel-kun ¿ves eso? _señale en frente_ es la iglesia.

_ ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Ichigo-chan. Me gustaría regresarte el favor ¿te gustaría acompañarme? _preguntó mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda al pensar en la iglesia.

_No puede ser ya que tengo cosas que hacer_ me disculpe sonriendo suavemente.

_Ya veo_ dijo desilusionado para luego sonreír_ ¡Me alegro de encontrar a alguien tan amable después de llegar a Japón!

_No es nada tranquilo Axel-kun, y yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Axel-kun jeje_ reí con un pequeño sonrojo

_Por favor visita la iglesia cuando tengas tiempo_ me pidió con una sonrisa y un tenue rosado en sus mejillas.

_D-de acuerdo_ dije un poco nerviosa_ nos vemos. (Es un buen chico, solo espero que Presidente no me regañe mucho)

.

.

En el club de ocultismo…

.

.

_Nunca más te vuelva a acercar a la iglesia ¿Entendiste? Las iglesias son territorio hostil para nosotros los demonios. Tan solo con entrar ahí incitarás una pelea entre Dios y los demonios_ dijo serio Rias_ nunca se sabe cuando podrían atravesarte con una lanza de luz.

_Gracias pero no quiero volver a experimentar eso_ dije intentando no estremecerme mientras mi cara se ponía azul.

_Tus instintos de demonio debieron sentir el peligro. Estar con alguien de la iglesia es como invitar a la muerte. Especialmente por que algunos de la iglesia poseen una Sacred Gear_ explicó serio mientras recordaba como Axel había curado el raspón del niño_ Ichi-chan

_ ¿Si? _ pregunté con un pequeño hilito de voz.

_Exorcizar a un demonio significa aniquilarlo por completo. En la nada. Entonces te conviertes en eso NADA. No eres nada, no sientes nada, no puedes hacer nada. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? _me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

_N-no_ murmuré con la cabeza agachada.

_Perdóname si parecía que estaba molesto. Como sea, se más cuidadosa a partir de ahora_ me avisó para luego irse.

Solté un suspiro y me senté derrotada en uno de los sillones.

_ (Jolín, solo consigo que me echen la bronca) _otro suspiro salió de mis labios mientras acomodaba algunas hojas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa.

Cuando de pronto recordé el rostro de Axel. No se porqué pero me sentí muy triste

_ (Lo siento Axel, no podré cumplir mi promesa) _suspire de nuevo con una sensación molesta en mi pecho que estrujaba mi corazón.

_El presidente está preocupado por ti Ichigo-chan_ dijo alguien a escasos centímetros de mi oído haciendo que del susto pegase un salto y diese un gritito bastante bochornoso con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

_A-akeshi-sempai, no hagas eso me asustaste_ dije haciendo un puchero con las mejillas rojas.

Fue entonces que la puerta del club se abrió y de allí entró Rias.

_ ¿Akeshi? Pensé que ya te habías ido_ dijo Rias sorprendido.

Pero a Akeshi solo le falto decir una frase para que los dos se pusieran serios:

_El Archiduque no envió un mensaje.

_ ¿El Archiduque? _preguntó serio Rias cruzándose de brazos.

_Si. Al parecer encontraron un demonio renegado en este pueblo_ resumió serio.

Todos se reunieron y aparecimos mediante un círculo de invocación.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **HIKARI: Y ESO ES TODO POR HAOY AMIGOS SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO**

 **AXEL: MI LINDA ICHIGO FUE REGAÑADA POR MI CULPA ESTO ES UN CASTIGO DIVINO**

 **RIAS: ES MI LINDA SIRVIENTA *mira mal a Axel***

 **HIKARI: RECORDAD QUE ESTA VEZ CADA VOTO ES PARA QUE NO SE MATEN ES PAR DE HAY *señala a rias y Axel que se miraban mal con Ichigo en medio de los dos***

 **ICHIGO: AYUDA *llorando cascaditas***


End file.
